


I will get your heart racing

by callistawolf



Series: Drabbles, Ficlets, Prompts and One-Shots [6]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Flash vs. Arrow, F/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Sharing a Bed, shagging in Central City oh yeah, the fuckening fic drive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3741892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callistawolf/pseuds/callistawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are in Central City a day early, hunting down Captain Boomerang.   Their rush means they have to share a hotel room and share a bed.  </p><p>This situation has never spiraled out of control before, has it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I will get your heart racing

**Author's Note:**

> Just your basic "sharing a bed" trope. A fave of mine. Because our little ship is chugging right ahead, I actually had to go BACK in time to find a good spot to slip this in. Hence... Flarrow + Olicity = AU First Time Sex Scenario! 
> 
> Just work with me on this one.

The trip to Central City took forever.  In hindsight, they should have waited and come with Dig in the van so they could have taken turns driving and napped.  Oliver was exhausted after having spent a long night trying to track this latest psychopath down.  But he’d been keen to get this little “field trip” over with and Felicity was like a dog with a bone with the boomerang they’d found on one of the victims dropped in Starling City.  Once she’d found out that it came from Central City, she insisted on taking a trip. She was certain that Barry and the rest of his team back at Star Labs would be able to help them track this killer down.  

As Oliver wasn’t about to let her go by herself (again), it made sense for all of them to go together.  That’s what he told himself, anyhow.  So what if he was still smarting a bit at the discovery of Ray Palmer kissing Felicity in her new office?  She hadn’t said anything about dating him in the days since and Oliver was hoping against hope that maybe it was just a one-time thing.  

And, okay, maybe a little part of him wanted to see what Barry and his skills were all about.  That meeting on the rooftop two months ago didn’t tell him too much about the kid’s abilities and he was more than a little curious to see for himself just what Barry could do.  

Which led to this moment, here and now, in this cramped but cozy little hotel room.  They were sharing because the hotel was all out of rooms (of _course_ another room was opening up for the next night, when Dig would be joining them), and when he’d suggested he sleep in Felicity’s car, she’d shouted at him using her Loud Voice.  She had a point, of course, he barely fit in her car standing up, much less laying down, and he was exhausted.  They both were after the six hour car ride.  

Oliver sat on the one king-sized bed, waiting for Felicity to finish up in the bathroom so he could have a turn.  She didn’t seem to mind the prospect of sharing a bed one bit, claiming she was too exhausted to care.  She’d just grinned at him and made several suggestive little jokes to him about keeping his hands to himself.  If only she knew how difficult it was going to be keep that promise

Felicity came sauntering out of the bathroom then.  Her hair was loose, her face free of makeup and she wore a simple tank top and sleep shorts and Oliver had to avert his eyes and try to erase the image of her long, smooth legs from his mind.  

“Your turn,” she said easily as she sat on the other side of the bed.  He was off the bed like a shot, making a beeline to the bathroom without even replying.  

He shut the door and leaned against it heavily.  How on earth was he going to share that bed with her, knowing she wore a tank top and shorts (no bra, of course, and didn’t he hate himself that he’d noticed that), and not spontaneously combust from need sometime in the night?  _Come on, hero, get a grip_.  Oliver groaned quietly, biting back the noise.  _Not that kind of grip!_

Oliver finished his business and then removed his pants and shirt.  He folded the garments and set them on the counter next to Felicity’s skirt and blouse.  That left him wearing just his boxer briefs.  He felt even more nervous now, without the barrier of clothes.  He supposed it was too much to hope that Felicity would be asleep already when he stepped out of the bathroom. 

There was just one lamp on, on the opposite side of the bed from where Felicity lay.  Her back was to him, facing the wall, and he thought he might have gotten lucky and she had fallen asleep.  He moved silently across the floor to the edge of the bed.  He pulled back the covers from his side and slipped between the sheets.  Snapping the lamp off, he laid back on the pillows. 

“Oliver?” 

Shit, she wasn’t asleep after all.  “Yeah, Felicity?”

“You’re sure this is okay?” she asked.  She didn’t turn over or move from her position.  She didn’t have to explain; he knew what she meant.  

“Sure, Felicity,” he said and he focused on making his voice sound calm and sure.  

“It’s just-- you seemed a little on edge before.”  Her voice was quiet, thoughtful. 

“I’m fine,” he assured her.  “Just tired.”

“I think I could sleep for five years,” she murmured, her voice heavy with sleep.  

He _was_ tired, but maybe not as tired as he was letting her believe.  As it happened, he wished he were more tired so that he could fall asleep faster instead of laying here, staring at the ceiling and trying to ignore just how aware he was of her laying so close to him with both of them wearing hardly anything at all. 

>>\--->***<\---<<

Oliver woke up naturally, which was strange in and of itself.  He was used to being woken by terrible nightmares, scenes from the Lian Yu and Hong Kong and Russia replaying over and over in his mind until he sat up with a scream on his lips and sweat on his brow.  That didn’t happen this time.  He blinked his eyes open, aware of the dim room.  Light was filtering in through the window across the room, still grey and indistinct.  The softness of the sheets and duvet and his pillow was soothing to his skin.  And then… there was _her_.  

He was wrapped around Felicity, a big spoon to her little spoon, their bodies cradled together in slumber.  He knew he’d fallen asleep laying on his back, not anywhere near touching her and she had as well.  Which meant that they must have gravitated towards one another sometime in the night.  His hand rested on her hip over the comforter, but he could feel the warmth from her radiating underneath.  His nose was buried in her neck, the soft strands of her hair brushed aside so that all he needed to do was purse his lips in order to kiss her there, taste her skin.  

She smelled fantastic, like cotton and soap and sunshine.  Oliver wanted to live in that scent, bury himself in her and never leave this bed.  The strength of his desire shook him to his core.  He should get up and out of this bed, put some distance between them.  Yet, still he remained.  His fingers flexed on her hip and she shifted a little in front of him.  He froze, suddenly afraid to wake her.  What if she woke up, realized how they were laying together, and got angry with him?  

Felicity sighed and he had to squeeze his eyes closed and swallow down a moan.  It was a beautiful sound and he needed to hear it again. He had to move, _now_ , before it was too late.  Oliver was still mustering the will to remove himself when he felt something brush his hand.  It was her fingers, drifting along his wrist, tickling the hairs there.  This wasn’t a casual touch; this was deliberate. Her fingers, soft and warm on his, danced down over his hand until they threaded with his own.  She squeezed his hand, sending him a message that he wasn’t sure he understood.  She held his hand there, on her hip.  Did that mean she didn’t mind?  

He was about to say something, though he wasn’t sure what, when he felt her shift again.  She moved against him, not away from him, and he felt his own body, already moving towards arousal, begin to respond to her.  He held his breath, sure that she would be uncomfortable when she felt his growing erection against her ass.  But instead of a harsh exclamation, he felt her still and heard her breath catch.  He held his own, waiting to see what she would do. 

Felicity relaxed a little and she made that sound again, a sigh.  Then, he felt it.  She moved again, pressing back against him.  Oliver bit back a gasp as her ass came into full contact with his hard cock.  She knew, and she _didn’t_ hate him for it.  She knew, and unless he was imagining things, she liked it.  His head swam with this knowledge and he did the only thing he could in that moment.  He angled his head forward and brushed his lips against her neck.  

If possible, she relaxed even further, squeezing his hand where it still rested on his hip.  Emboldened, he pressed his lips more purposefully against the soft, warm skin of her neck.  Then he nuzzled his nose just underneath her ear and felt her shiver a little.   Smiling, now that he knew he was affecting her, he flicked his tongue out and tasted her skin.  Her flavor teased his tongue and he was overcome with a need to taste more of her and more directly, if possible.  Unable to stifle it this time, a moan escaped his lips.  

Felicity turned her head then, facing him and looking him in the eye.  Her eyes were dark, heavy-lidded and her cheeks were flushed.  If he had any doubt that she was as aroused as he was, the look in her eyes sealed it.  Suddenly, all the reasons he had for holding back disappeared like shadows in the light.  

Oliver moved quickly, levering himself up and over her at the same time he dipped his head and captured her lips.  Felicity responded eagerly, her right hand clutching his shoulder and her left diving into his hair, holding him to her as he kissed her like he’d been wanting to kiss her these last two years. They shifted around so that he was poised over her and he pressed forward as her lips opened and her tongue brushed against his lower lip.  Groaning, he opened to her and tasted her more fully.  His tongue slid against hers and he wanted to groan at the sensation and the taste and the smell of her enveloping him.  He cupped her jaw with a shaking hand for a moment before moving his hand back to fist in her hair while his other hand gripped her waist. 

He could have kissed her like that for years, hard and desperate and needy.  But then Felicity was pushing back against him.   They sat up, arms still around each other and Felicity moved over him as the comforter was quickly kicked off the bed.  Felicity knelt on the bed before him, both of her hands in his hair now as she kissed him back.  He couldn’t get over how she was responding, how it seemed like she wanted this every bit as much as he did.  Could it be possible she was in love with him too?  Awareness tumbled over him as he turned them, his arm around her back and laid her back down on the bed.  

He leaned back, sitting on his knees, and took a moment just to look at her.  Her hair was a mess, a golden halo spread out on the sheets.  Her lips were red and swollen from his kisses.  Her eyes were smoldering and her cheeks were pink.  Her vest was pushed up her torso that it was bunched under her breasts, exposing her belly with all its tantalizing curves and dips.  She wore those tiny blue sleep shorts but Oliver swore he’d never seen any item of clothing so erotic before with the way they sat high her thighs and slung low on her hips.  As he drank in the sight of her, she parted her legs a bit and his gaze narrowed in on the apex of her thighs.  He had to see.  He wanted to taste.  He needed to explore her.  

His eyes met hers again.  He had to know that this was okay.  Though he wanted her desperately now, and wasn’t entirely sure that stopping what they had started wouldn’t cause him some severe discomfort, he had to know that she wanted this.  

“Felicity, are you... do you...” he stammered.  He’d never stammered before in his life.  Well, except for when he’d asked her out on their date several months before.  She was the only woman who could reduce him to this.  “I want you.  I want this.  Do you?  Please, tell me now if you don’t.”

She smiled at him and it was a gentle curving of her lips.  She reached up and stroked his cheek.  “Oliver, I’ve wanted this for forever.  If you were to stop now, I would be furious with you,” she told him. 

He raised his eyebrows, thrilled with her response.  “Don’t want to upset the lady,” he murmured as he dipped down for a kiss.  “I guess I’d better do what she wants.”  

“Yes, you’d best get on that,” she breathed and she shifted towards him as he trailed kisses down her neck and across her shoulder.  

He found that Felicity’s tank top was very much in his way so he quickly pulled it up while Felicity arched to help free the garment from beneath her.  He tossed the garment into the corner of the room and didn’t care if either of them ever found it again.  Not when it’s absence afforded him this glorious view of Felicity’s breasts.  Oliver dropped his head and murmured words into her skin, his tongue darting out to taste her skin as he made his way down her collarbone, pausing once to nip gently at the bone there.  Felicity moaned and her fingers tangled in his hair, encouraging him onward.  He rubbed his scruffy cheek against her skin as he made his way down to her pert breasts, the rosy pink nipples beckoning him for a taste. He enveloped first the right, slightly larger, breast in his mouth while his hands skimmed her sides and held her steady. He moaned his enjoyment as his tongue flicked her taut nipple and her breath quickened as she rubbed her thighs together restlessly. 

“Oliver, please,” she begged.  

“In a minute,” he muttered, before lavishing the same attention on her other, slightly smaller, breast.  

She made a noise of frustration that had him grinning as he finally moved down the slope of her torso, to where her tummy was rounded just a bit.  He thought the curve was adorable as he nipped at the swell, making her squeal.  Her flush extended over her body and he thought it was the most amazing sight, watching her pink skin turn even pinker as he touched and kissed and tasted his way down to her hips.  

Oliver eased his fingers under the waistband of her shorts, catching the fabric as he smoothly drew them down and off her legs, keeping his eyes on hers the whole time.  His heart gave a painful jump when he saw she was wearing nothing underneath the shorts.  Shit, he’d slept right beside her like this all night and he never _knew_.  

Felicity bit her lip and leaned her head back and so he dropped his gaze to her exposed center.  Now, Oliver could say he’d never imagined her liked this before this night.  He could protest that he’d never thought of her laid out beneath him, her arousal right before him, presented as though she were a delicacy on a platter for him to savor and enjoy.  He could do all of that, but it would be a monstrous lie.  

Deliberately, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her center, over her flesh, almost chaste.  At least at first.  But then her scent filled his nose.  He brought his hands up and spread her folds with his thumbs before returning with his mouth, probing and tasting with his tongue.  Felicity moaned loudly, her hips moving against him until he placed one of his hands on her abdomen, holding her still.  She tasted absolutely amazing and as he worked his lips and tongue and fingers, now pumping in and out of her and curling against her walls, he knew this wouldn’t be the only time that he did this with her.  If she was willing, that is, and judging from the way she was writhing and moaning under his onslaught, he thought she was going to be very willing indeed. 

Oliver leaned back, wiped his mouth on the back of his wrist, and pumped his fingers in earnest.  He curled the digits, feeling for that spot within her that he knew would send her over the edge.  He’d done this quite a few times before, after all, and a woman’s body was familiar territory for him.  But the fact that this was _Felicity_ made everything so much more significant and he actually felt a small thrill of pride that he knew just how to make her feel amazing.  

“Come on, Felicity, that’s it… I want to see you come.”

“Oliver!  Oh god!”  She continued to writhe.  

“Show me how you fly apart.  Let me see you shake, let me hear your cries.”

Felicity keened, and it was music to his ears.  “Please!”

“You’re gorgeous, Felicity.  You make me so fucking hot…”

With another high cry, she tensed underneath his hand, her walls clamping down on his fingers and her back bowing.  Then she let out a long groan and her legs shook while her fingers gripped the sheets.  _Fuck_ , she looked amazing when she came. 

The high, breathy noises she made as she slowly came down from her peak shot straight to his cock and he had to press his hips to the mattress to relieve a little bit of the pressure.  He wanted to see this again and again.  Shit, why had he resisted this for so long?  

Felicity finally relaxed and lay, panting, against the pillows and Oliver knew he couldn’t wait another moment.  He quickly shucked his boxer briefs and crawled up her body.  He planted a soft kiss on her lips and admired the way her face glowed as she smiled at him.  “Are you ready?” he asked, his voice shaking a little.  “Are you sure?”

She nodded, catching her lower lip between her teeth.  “Do you have… anything?” she asked, sounding almost shy. 

 _Oh, shit._ A condom.  He hadn’t even thought about it and to think he’d been ready to just sink into her… she had him crazy.  Thank god one of them still had some sense. 

He jumped up from the bed, holding up a finger and dashed to his suitcase.  He always kept some condoms in one of the pockets, a trick he’d actually picked up from his father.  He grabbed a few and hurried back to the bed, tossing the remainder on the nightstand before tearing into one and fitting it over his straining cock. 

Felicity grinned at him, beckoning him with a finger and he kneeled on the bed over her.  She widened her legs as he maneuvered between them.  He had a brief moment to marvel that they were actually doing this before he lowered his hips and pushed inside her, trying very hard to hold back but finding himself quickly overwhelmed by her hot, tight, wet grip.  

“Felicity,” he gasped and then he pressed his mouth into her shoulder.  

“Oliver,” she keened, “you feel so amazing, so hard…” She trailed off, digging her nails into his shoulders as she pushed her hips up to meet his, matching his thrusts with thrusts of her own.  Soon, the only sound in the room was their labored breathing and the slick sounds of flesh sliding together and flesh slapping as Oliver sped up his thrusts.  He moved harder and faster, encouraged by how her breaths turned to moans and her moans turned to cries.  

He reached between them, to where they were joined, and circled her clit with his finger, wanting to help push her over the edge before he went sailing without her.  Her flesh was hot and slick under his touch.  Her cry in his ear was nearly a scream and he felt her begin to tremor underneath him. 

They fell together, her thighs tight around his hips, her chest arched into his and his name on her lips.  He bit down on her shoulder, harder than he probably should have, as he came, pulsing inside of her.  He stayed there, still inside her, as he softened, trying to catch his breath.  He didn’t think he had ever come that hard before in his life.  

Oliver felt Felicity kissing along his neck and shoulder and he pushed off of her, rolling off of her and pulling her with him.  She ended up sprawled half across him, her leg hooked over his hip and her fingers trailing through the sparse hair on his chest as she continued her lazy kissing of his sweat-dampened skin.  

There were a million things he wanted to say to her.  That he loved her (which she knew), that he was so happy, that this felt _right._ But he just couldn’t seem to find the words.  Finally, he mustered the strength to speak.  “Well?” he asked, his voice hoarse still.  He cleared his throat.  “Your verdict?”

Felicity chuckled and the sound bubbled in her chest before escaping her lips.   “Seriously?  After all that, you’re going to pull the insecure jerk routine?”  Her voice sounded tired and satisfied.  

Oliver wanted to huff but he felt too good to find the proper level of insult for a good pout.  “I was just making sure,” he said.  “I had just woken up, after all, and I might not have been at my full glory.”

She pushed up so she could look down in his face.  “Are you saying you held back on me?” 

He grinned, smug.  Yes, he was feeling exceptionally good at the moment.  “I’m just saying, Felicity, that I am _very_ good at this when I’m at full strength.” 

With a growl, he reversed their positions and pressed his already hardening erection into her thigh.  Felicity’s eyebrows flew up.  “Already?”

“That’s probably more on you than it is on me,” he murmured, bending down to kiss at the spot just under her ear.  “What do you say?  Are you up for round two before we go deal with Barry?” 

A wicked grin, one he wanted to kiss off her face, appeared.  “You’re on.” 


End file.
